Talk:WataMote Chapter 152/@comment-3434177-20190308063126/@comment-27702860-20190309023911
"好き" means "suki", which makes allusion to liking someone in no romantic sense. The term for that ambit is "大好き" which is "daisuki". Save that is not how it is used. The term "boys 'n girls" use to describe a crush is 好き. 大好き is more specific and not used as much other than someone saying "I really love you." A boyfriend/girlfriend is someone you 好きです. Again, there are no formal rules, but most start with 好き with 大好き meaning someone you plan to marry. Anyways, if the Authors/Artist used 大好き it would remove all ambiguity, and it would be out of Uchi's character to loudly proclaim passionate and romantic love. She should be presenting Tomoko with a card as she bows! CONFESSION! Though I can't blame them, unless Emoji Gang Girls have seen in past to Ucchi showing out lesbic tendencies, it will be difficult to believe for them that Ucchi actually has a crush toward Tomoko. I would agree. But what is interesting is after a very brief bit of reticence from Kayo, Glasses says their pairing is "interesting" and they all seem to agree and be supportive of it. None of them ask her why, for example, she has a crush on a girl. Miyazaki comes right out and basically tells her they support her by saying they want Tomoko to have a "close friendship" with Uchi. So many people in fandom have remarked over and over that Emoji Gang are the opposite than Minami's group, and seemingly they were more right than I thought. Totally agree. It has been subtle since we do not see a lot of their interactions. Minami's "friends" do not seem to care she is absent. Uchi's have for some time. Or maybe Tomoko is who makes friendships between girls are even more complicated. '' That is true. ''Talking of which, it was Tomoko's plan of making up with Ucchi's friends this obvious?, or was she able to see through Tomoko's intentions by using her...?, Byakugan? I was a bit surprised but then I [CENSORED - Ed.] the initial translation �� so I did not understand how deeply offensive Tomoko was to Uchi. The Emoji Gang--specifically Kayo--confront Tomoko after they figure out that Uchi has a crush on her. They cannot understand why Uchi would keep meeting with someone over two years who does not care about her. I think this is why they do not immediately descend on Tomoko for insulting her friend in front of them. Of course, they do not know that Uchi spent most of that time stalking her and growling "disgusting!" By the way, people around reddit and 4chan has been commenting a cultural reference about Hachiman from Oregairu, as I haven't seen that series, I don't know what they are talking about. I do not know the series. There is a reference to is from the Omake they did with Chiba Lotte. The series did not interest me, but it is very popular from what I can see. It is on my "To Do" list to add it as a Cultural Reference if it fits. I have been busy trying, like everyone, to figure out the whole Uchi X Tomoko. Probably Tomoko X Uchi. . . .